TreeClan
|-| TreeClan = TreeClan || 'Welcome <3 TreeClan was created by 'Dreaming, is owned by Nibby but developed in part by Zeph - anyone can make a regular TreeClan cat without permission, but to add them to the allegiances and use them in official RPs you need permission. Leaders, deputies, and medicine cats cannot be made without permission. See here to join. |-| Stereotypical Appearance = TreeClan || '''Stereotypical Appearance Cats of '''TreeClan are known for their long legs and tails and sharp claws. They have wide ears to pick up on every sound and rustle, and are expert climbers with lanky limbs and almost prehensile tails. They consistently sharpen their claws on fresh tree bark so they have amazing grip for climbing, hunting, and battle. These cats can usually be any color, although stripes are very common. Tortoiseshells as well are often able to blend seamlessly into wood. It is rare that you will find a solid white cat-- these have a disadvantage due to the fact they stick out so easily in the rich green, red, and brown forest. |-| Territory = TreeClan || '''Territory The cats of '''TreeClan inhabit an ancient redwood forest. Because the ground is quite bare of foliage, the warriors of this Clan prefer to build their nests in the crooks of the thickest branches, with the nursery embedded within the largest tree itself. Easily mistaken for overly large crow nests, Twolegs rarely bother them - the camp is far from the park trails and hard to make out, due to the thick clusters of leaves that grow along each tree limb. Although the redwoods are widely spaced apart, their branches are closely entwined with each other, allowing the cats to travel from one den to another with apparent ease. Even so, kits younger than four moons are rarely permitted to venture outside of the nursery without at least one cat to watch over them. Several foxlengths from the elevated camp is a small pool, which serves as the primary drinking source. Kits and nursing queens use lichen and moss - apprentices are forced to make regular trips to the pool in order to meet these thirst requirements, and they often have to break surface ice during leaf-bare moons. The elders' den (the lowest den, partly embedded within the rotten wood of a moderately large redwood and built further along a thickset branch) has a small divet outside, which often collects dew and rainwater - enough to quench their thirst for the day. Nevertheless, cats are anxious to think of a new method of gathering water, in the case that the pool runs dry. :❃ Developed in part by Zephyr! :❃ Clan created by Dreaming881. :3 :❃ Code was created by Zephyr, please don't use without permission. c: :❃ I love redwoods, they're one of my fave trees. :D (-Zephyr) |-| Culture = TreeClan || '''Culture The Clan as a whole is relaxed and happy, and most cats only like having fun. The cats of TreeClan make hunting a game, and combat is just a wresting game for them. They make almost anything dun, from gathering moss to hunting. |-| Techniques = '''TreeClan || '''Techniques *Hiding in trees and jumping down * Sharpening their claws in tree bark for extra grip *Holding onto enemies and never letting go |-| Allegiances = '''TreeClan || '''Allegiances ''Current '''TreeClan allegiances. These are cats that can be roleplayed with in any TreeClan including roleplays. You can make a cat at any time, but must follow the rules here and get permission from the owner to officially become part of the roleplaying Clan. Any apprentices and kits go here'' Allegiances Leader :❃ Treestar: Brown tabby tom with white chest and paws Deputy :❃ Sparrowfoot: smoke-gray she-cat with blue eyes Medicine Cat :❃ Honeyshine: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Important Figures :❃ Treestar: first leader of TreeClan :❃ Sparrowfoot: first deputy of TreeClan :❃ Honeyshine: first medicine cat of TreeClan |-| Extras = TreeClan || 'Extras WIP ''Code was done by 'Zephyr, please don't use it without permission! <3 (due to Zeph's inactivity, ask Dreaming)'' Category:TreeClan Category:Usable Clans Category:Open Clans Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:Clans Category:Content (Zephyr-the-Kraken008)